Kickin It with a Talk Show
by TheAdorkableBlues
Summary: Hold on to your seats because your on for a wild ride. Join the cast of Kickin It on this talkshow answering your questions and dares. Join Leo, Olivia, Jason, Dylan, Mateo, and Alexander on for this ride. Please read and review! But do not steal my title. May change the rating to T if I want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfiction lovers I am making this new story. I know what you're thinking, are you serious! But this time this talk show of the Kickin It cast members. So hold on to your seats because you will join me in a ride of your life. I call it Kickin It with a Talk Show! Please nobody steal my title. I know I am whining but don't steal my title. You know how long it took me to make this title like 2 seconds of my life. That was the longest 2 seconds I have ever been in. Oh and the story will always start in Third Person POV. Sorry but that's the way I like it to be! Please Read and Review! ;)**

* * *

~Kickin It with a Talk Show~

"In three, two, one the director" said putting his fingers in the air. When the camera was live and everybody in the audience started clapping there hands as they waited for the host to come by. But the host wasn't there. People were waiting and waiting but the host was not coming. Then a little tall girl with brown hair came by. She looked like she was 5'2. The girl was running like an idiot because she was on stage already. She turns to the door and said "Hey everybody" but the audience was behind her. The director said "Turn around". The girl turns around smiling like an idiot realizing what she has done. "Sorry my mistake I forgot my glasses" the girl said. She took out a green glasses case and put on theses red/black glasses on her face. "So how ya'll doing tonight" the girl said. Nobody in the audience has replied they just stared blankly at her. The girl was wondering why are they glancing at her like that with those glowering face of there's. The director just face palmed the girl because she forgot to tell the audience she was the host and her name. The girl was still confused but she just shrugged it off.

"I'm your host, The H2o Lover" the girl said grinning widely. The host waited for applause but it never came. She cocked her head onto the side and smirked. She knew why she wasn't getting the applause that she wanted.

"We have the cast of Kickin It coming to the show" the host said. Now everybody started cheering loudly. The crowd couldn't wait too see the cast of the show they love. Especially Leo Ryan Howard. He is so charming, sweet, and super hot. The host smiles at the audience and walked over to her desk and sat in it. The host folded her hands not knowing what to do. That stupid host forgot to introduce the cast of Kickin It. Everybody in the crowed arched their eyebrows. As they waited for their idiotic host to introduce the cast of Kickin it.

~Mean While in Backstage~

The cast of Kickin it was backstage waiting for there cue. But it seems to be that the cue never came. Olivia Holt (the girl who plays Kim) was concern she wonder why they are not on stage yet. Leo Howard and the other boys were just playing ping pong to rest off there boredom. "Hey guys, shouldn't we be on stage already" Olivia Holt asks as she was tapping her foot. Leo Howard (the boy who plays Jack) stared at his watch and said "Yea we should be". The other boys didn't really care they just wanted to see who will win ping pong. Those boys are so competitive yet so stupid. Olivia thought. Olivia just sighed harshly waiting for the other boys to get her attention. But they glance at her and went back to there ping pong competition.

~Back to the stage~

The host was staring at the clock. She was wondering why the cast weren't coming. Then she remembers to introduce the audience the cast members. The host face palm after her stupidity. The host stands up from her chair and shouted "I like to introduce the cast members of Kickin it Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Jason Earlses, Dylan Ryan Sinder, Mateo Aires, and Alexander Christian Jones." Everybody in the audience cheered and jumped out of there seats. As the cast of kickin it made there way up stage. They cast took there seats and gave the host a "you forgot to introduce us" look. The host realizes the look but smiled blankly at them. They smiled back.

"How you guys doing" Mateo said as he stands up from his chair. The crowed from the audience roared with excitement. Mateo smiles and sat back down. The host put her hand on her check as she was staring at Leo Howard. Leo Howard of course was uncomfortable. Olivia Holt looked envy and jealous. The host stared at Olivia Holt batting her eyelashes and smiled weakly at her. Olivia Holt was still giving her a death glare.

"Lets get on to our questions" the host said forgetting about Leo Howard. A girl from the audience raised her hand. The host smiled at her and tells her to say her question

"Are Jack and Kim going to kiss in season 3 of Kickin It" the girl said staring blankly at Olivia. But Olivia was still giving that idiotic host a death girl. Then turns to the girl and blush slightly to herself. Olivia didn't know what to say.

"You will find out if you watch the episodes" Olivia said smiling. The girl smiles and sat down. The host grinned widely as her hand touched Leo Howard muscular arm. Leo Howard slapped her hand away from his arms. Olivia glance at Leo then rolls her eyes.

"That was a great answer and I cannot wait until Jack and Kim kiss" The host smiled putting her arms up in the air. Olivia Holt gave her "You are so stupid" look. The host should know that Olivia didn't say that Kim and Jack are going to kiss in season 3. But you never know they just might. The host was about to say something but she forgot.

"One more question from the audience" the host said. Another girl from the audience put her hand raised but the host didn't notice her. And the girl was right in front of her. The host was just staying in her own little world. Olivia got up from her chair and went to the host and slaps right up side her head. "Ouch" the host said. The host realizes there was this girl having her hand rise this whole time. The idiotic host did pick her.

"Olivia do you like Leo Howard, or are you and Leo Howard dating?" the girl asked.

Both Olivia and Leo were blushing red. Olivia did have a boyfriend but she like being close to Leo Howard. He is so sweet and sincere. It's like every time she's around him her heart beats faster. Every time he speaks to her she doesn't know what to say. Every time another girl is with him she gets jealous. Every time she looks at his eyes she melts inside and every time he puts his arm on her waist she blush furiously red. But Olivia was dating Luke Bewared he's cute too. But Olivia liked being around Leo more. Was this a bad thing? Well to her no but to her boyfriend yes. Leo Howard answers the girl question and said no. That made Olivia depressed but oh well it was never meant to be anyway. The cast of Kickin It was looking at the idiotic host who was listening to music. Man that host was stupid! But she is the host. The cast heard this ding, ding, and ding. That means were out of time. But the host was still listens to the music in her ipod. Everybody in the audience was calling her name to end the show. The host of course didn't hear them. Then one of the people from the audience threw this orange at the host.

"Ouch" The host said aching in pain. The host was wondering who threw that at her. But the person who threw it ran away.

"Well that's all for today see you next time" The host said sitting on Leo Howard's lap. Olivia was furious so she chased the host all around the stage.

* * *

**Well hope you guys like my new talk show that I made. Please review! Oh and by the way I really don't know if Jack and Kim are going to kiss in season 3 so please don't think that. But let's just pray that they do. I apologize for my grammar issues and flames are not allowed. Because you will burn my talk show! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I am back with another episode of my talk show. I know you people like it so I decided to continue it. But I hope you guys like it and review. Oh and check out my other story Every Kiss begins with K! Right now I have 5 reviews on my talk show but let's change that. I really want like 50 or 60 reviews. I hope you guys favorite/follow my talk show if you like it. I like to give a shout out to those 5 reviewers who said nice things about my talk show. I give you guys a cyber hug plus some chocolate or vanilla ice cream. Well here's my talk show. Bye!**

* * *

~Kickin It with a Talk Show~

"In five, four, three, two, one," The director said holding his fingers in the air. We were live and the audience started clapping. The audience waited for the host but she didn't come again. The audience rolled there eyes at the host stupidity and idiotic self. This wasn't a surprise to them. The host is really outgoing but sometimes she can be a little stupid and an idiot. I mean who makes a show and they don't even come early. Now that's just stupidity. The audience waited patiently but the host wasn't going to show up. The host was actually at home sleeping. The host was drooling over Leo Howard performance in Spyfall. She was dreaming that she was Kim and they were going to kiss anytime soon. Then the alarm clock woke the host up. Shoot. The host forgot all about her show. The host hurried up and brushes her teeth. She took a shower and put her clothes on while fixing her hair. The host rushes to the talk show wearing different colored boots. When she arrived the audience laughs at her because she has different colored boots on. The host tilted her head to the side and wondered why they were laughing at her. The host looked down at her feet and she was wearing a brown high heeled both with a red high heeled boot. The host face palmed at her embarrassment. The audience couldn't stop laughing at her. It wasn't really that funny. But the host couldn't careless. The host went to the dressing to change her boots in to the color brown. She picked brown because it matches her gray flower shirt and her jeans. Plus the host hair was in a French braid wearing some clear lip gloss. The host really wanted to impress Leo Howard her future husband. The host came out of the dressing room and started the show.

~Backstage~

Olivia and Leo Howard were playing foosball. Leo Howard was winning the game by two points. Olivia really enjoyed playing with Leo because he's fun to play with. They rest of the cast of Kickin It were laying on the couch watching the talk show. Leo won the game at foosball.

"Yes I won foosball, I am the foosball king" Leo said doing his happy dance. Olivia smiled at Leo's cockiness.

"Don't be so sure I will win the next time" Olivia said.

"Sure you are" Leo Howard said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The two love birds just stare at each other. There's just one thing in there mind. They can't get there mind off of each other. Mateo just glance at the brunette boy and the blondie. He wonders what's going on with those two. They always have this sexual tension between them. But Mateo just shrugged it off. Leo walked towards the couch with Olivia right on his heels.

"So when is the show going to start" Leo ask.

"The show is already starting it's just that the host didn't give us our cue" Olivia said with a reassuring smile.

Olivia sat next to Leo. Olivia fed Leo a grape and she fed herself a grape as well. The cast members just stare at them blankly. They were wondering what they are doing. Those two love birds always have to feed one another, they are like boyfriend and girlfriend. One of the crew members came and told them they can come out now. Olivia jumped from the couch.

"Well we better get on stage" Olivia said walking towards the door. Leo was following her behind. The rest of the cast still wondering what is with them. They have been acting like a couple all day.

"Okay we got to get those two together" Alexander said. The rest of the cast mates agreed and they were headed on stage.

~Back to the Stage~

"Hey everyone we have the cast of Kickin It right here" The host said smiling. The cast of Kickin It weren't surprise at the host she never made it on time. When Leo sat in his chair the host gave him a little surprise under his chair. Leo found a box of chocolates from the host and some 20$ dollar bill. Leo glances at the host and she blushes of what she did for Leo. Olivia on the other hand was frustrated even the cast can see smokes coming out of her ears. Olivia was jealous. She wanted to do that for Leo. Olivia gave the host a glare to back off. The host gave Olivia a reassuring smile. Dylan stand up walked towards the host he whispers something to her ear.

"Oh Okay" The host said. Dylan gave her a wink and walked back to his seat.

"Leo I never got you those Olivia did" The host said giving Dylan a wink. Dylan smiles at her. Leo was surprised at Olivia. He didn't know that Olivia would do this for him. Leo glances at Olivia and gave her flirtiest wink. Olivia blushes furiously red. Olivia still was confused of what happen but she shrugged it off. The cast members waited for the audience questions to be asked. But the audience stayed quiet. They stared at the host and she was singing really loud. The host was singing Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris featuring Florence Welch.

"I'm living on such sweet nothing. And it's hard to learn and it's hard to love. When you're giving such sweet nothing. Sweet Nothing, Sweet Nothing you're giving me such sweet nothing" The host shouted.

The audience throws an orange at her to make her shut up at her terrible singing. The orange hits the host head.

"Ow" The host said rubbing her head. The host wonder who threw that orange. The cast of Kickin It face palmed at that idiotic host. The host cocked her head to the side and shouted.

"We are out of time sorry guys but I will see you next time" The host said waving her hands saying goodbye. The cast of Kickin jumped out of there seats. Olivia and Leo were walking home together.

"Bye Leo I love you" The host said. Olivia just gave her a death glare again. The host was terrified of that glare.

"Okay guys we have to make a plan to get Leo and Olivia together" Jason said. The host pouted she didn't want the Olivia and Leo to get together. The host loves Leo so much and she bets that every other girl do too.

"Even though I don't agree with you guys, we still have to make them a couple" The host said. She licks her bottom lips. The rest of the cast agrees with her.

"Let Leolivia prevails" Mateo said. The rest of the cast including the host agreed.

* * *

**Well I know it was a suckish chapter. But please review. I wanted to continue this talk show since everybody loves it. What do you guys think will happen on the next chapter. Do you think the Leolivia will prevail? Let just hope the host won't mess this up and the rest of the cast. Sorry for grammar issues. Flames are not allowed are you will burn my talk show. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter or should I say episode on Kickin It with a Talk Show. I'm sick but I'm very bored so I wanted to do this since I have nothing else to do. Well here's another episode/chapter of Kickin It with a Talk Show.**

~Kickin It with a Talk Show~

"In three, two, one," the director said. The camera was live and the audience started clapping. The audience knew that the host wasn't going to come again. But they were wrong because is about to come on stage to give the audience a little surprise. The host ran on stage and the audience eyes widen. They didn't think the host would be here. The host smirked at the audience jaws dropped.

"Hey everybody" the host said. Some of the people in the audience started cheering for the host. Most people in the audience were proud of the host being on time. Other people couldn't care less about the host. The host sat in her chair and folded her hands. The host didn't know what to do next. The host only knows one thing in her mind and it was let Leolivia prevail.

~Backstage~

Leo Howard was on his laptop watching Season 2 of the Kickin It episodes. His favorite episode was the Karate Games when Jack and Kim get to star in a movie. His favorite part of that episode was the ending when Jack and Kim almost kiss. But the director had to interrupt them. Leo smiled to himself. He really wanted to kiss Olivia but she was dating someone already. Leo sighs gloomily to himself. Olivia was on the couch reading a magazine. Olivia was concern about Leo. Leo was acting strange to her all day.

"Umm Leo, are you okay" Olivia ask. Leo shook his head. Leo stared into Olivia beautiful coffee brown eyes. Leo thought he was about to lose his respiration. Leo exuberantly got off the couch and closed his laptop. Leo went to play table hockey with Jason Earles. Olivia wanted to know what's wrong with Leo no matter how long it takes.

Alexander and Mateo were trying to discuss a plan to let Leolivia prevail. But they couldn't they of one. Mateo was aggravated he needs to find a plan for those two lovebirds to get together.

"Ughhh I didn't know coming up with a plan would be that hard" Mateo whispered. He kicked his chair. Alexander agreed with Mateo; it was hard to come with plan. One of the crew members told the cast of Kickin It, to get on stage.

~Back on Stage~

The cast of Kickin It made their way on stage and sat in there chair. The host winks at Dylan. It was time to make Leolivia prevail. The host stared into Leo Howards brown beautiful eyes. It was so hypnotizing and memorizing. The host was to attach to Leo Howard eyes.

"Hey Leo, I wanted to sing a song for you" The host said. She smiled evilly at him. Olivia folded her eyes. She was shock that the host will sing a song to Leo. Leo didn't want the host to sing a song for him. The host can't sing that well. The host needed vocal lessons. But Leo didn't wanted to break the host heart so he told her go ahead. The host cleared her throat and tried to begin singing.

"Three little birds sat on my window" The host shouted. The host was ruining the audience and the cast of Kickin It ears at her horrible singing. Olivia tried covering her ears but it didn't work.

"Okay stop" Olivia said. The host stopped singing and smirked. Dylan started smiling, Mateo and Alexander was confused. Mateo didn't know what was going on, neither did Alexander.

"Well your right I need to stop singing, Olivia you should sing to Leo" the host said. The host grins evilly. Olivia eyes widen, she can't sing to Leo. Leo was speechless he couldn't even say anything.

"Can we just get on with the question or dares" Olivia said. She was stalling. Olivia didn't want to sing to Leo. I mean Olivia have a boyfriend. The host stared blankly at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are there any questions from the audience" The host said. One little girl from the audience raised her hand. The little girl was so cute. Her eyes were blue; she was wearing a flowered white dress. Her hair was in pigtails and she looked like she was 8 years old. The host noticed the little girl had her hand raised. She touched her heart because the little girl looked adorable. The host called on the little girl.

"What is your question?" The host asked the little girl. The little girl put her head down. She seems to be a little shy. The host licked her lips and smiled at the cute shy little girl.

"Ummm Olivia I was wondering why did you changed the subject" The little girl said. Olivia was busted. The host smirked and was wondering the same thing. Why Olivia did changed the subject when the host asked her to sing to Leo Howard. Olivia was speechless she couldn't even say anything. The cast of Kickin It and the host waited for Olivia answer.

"Ummm that all for today; well see yah" Olivia said running off stage. The host raised her eyebrows. Why did Olivia run off stage?

"Well that is all for today see you next time" The host said smiling. The show had ended but the cast were still confused of what just happen.

"Okay why did Olivia run off staged" Leo said. The cast just shrugged there shoulders. The host rolled her eyes. The host took a bottle of water from the fridge and drank it.

"She probably likes you Leo" The host said. Okay now that is crazy talk. Olivia could not like Leo. She was dating someone else. So why would Olivia have feelings for Leo.

"I mean just think about it; why did you think she changed the subject" the host said. Leo was still thinking. It didn't make any sense to him. The host just faced palm at Leo.

"Leo you may be cute but you are just too slow" the host said walking away. The cast of Kickin It agrees with the host and left. Leo was still thinking about what the host had just said to him. He smiled at himself when the host said Olivia probably likes him. Leo sigh to himself then left and went home.

**I hope you guys like that chapter. Please review and follow/favorite this story. *Coughs* Well guys I'm sorry for the grammar issues. But no flames are allowed because you'll burn my talk show. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, I'm sorry that I didn't update for awhile on this talk show. But I have been really busy, anyways I wanted to update today. I hope you guys didn't forget about this story. Today I wanted to do truth or dares for the cast of Kickin It. Please review if you have dare for them. On to the talk show. **

~Kickin It with a Talk show~

Third Person POV

"In three, two, one," The director said going live. The audience started clapping and they thought the host will be late as usual. But the host was in her spinning black chair facing the wall. She turns around and everyone was surprised that she wasn't late. The host smiled to herself as she received glances from the audience.

"Hello people, today is a very special episode" The H2o Lover said. (The H2o Lover is the host.) Everyone in the audience gave the host a questioning look. People were wondering one thing…

What in the world is she talking about?

This is all apart of the host plan to get Leolivia prevail.

~Backstage~

Leo Howard and Olivia Holt was playing around and laughing together. Awe, young love, those two are adorkable (Just made a new word, hehe). Mateo, Dylan, Jason and Alexander were smiling gleefully at each other.

"So the plan is dare Olivia to kiss Leo" Alexander whispered. The plan was plain and simple; we pay the person in the audience to make Olivia kiss Leo. Those two really need help on getting together even if people had to medal.

"But something has been bothering me" Jason said. Mateo, Dylan, and Alexander landed their eyes on Jason. They all asked him what was bothering him.

"Olivia is still with Luke" Jason said. Mateo face palmed at him, they all forgot about that. They didn't want to ruin Olivia relationship with Luke. Great just great, how the heck are they going to get Leo and Olivia together. Now, they have to come up with a new plan. "Ughhh" was all they thought.

"It's time" said the lady who works for the stage crew. The cast of Kickin It head over to the stage.

~Back to the stage~

"Please welcome the cast of Kickin it" The H2o lover shouted. Everybody in the audience cheered as the cast of Kickin it made their way to the stage. They all sat in their chairs. The H2o lover folded her hands as she stared at them.

"Today, were going to play truth or dare" The h2o Lover said. Leo and Olivia groan while the rest on the cast smile anxiously.

"Why are we playing this game" ask Olivia as she play with her hair. The host smile at her evilly and replied.

"Because… I said so" Olivia rolled her eyes and sigh. The host clasps her hand together and stood up from her chair.

"Does anyone in the audience have a dare to ask" The H2o Lover shouted. Everybody in the audience jumped up and raises their hand. The host bit her lip then smiled. She pivots her head so she can face the cast. She gave them a wink then turns her head around.

"You in the front" The H2o Lover said. Her finger landed on a teenage girl who was wearing to much makeup.

"I dare Mateo to walk outside wearing only a bra and underwear, screaming at top of his lungs" the teenager said. The host smiled that's a good dare. One of the crew members handed the host a bra and underwear, and left the stage. The host turns around so she can face Mateo. She smiled at him and Mateo gulped. She handed him the bra and the underwear. Mateo grabbed it hesitantly and went to go change. Oh this is going to be good!

Mateo shyly came out in a bra and underwear wearing sneakers. The audience cheered and one of them whistled. Mateo felt his cheeks burning he was blushing.

"Wow, suddenly I became amused" Jason said. The cast of Kickin it agreed except for Mateo. Mateo groans loudly.

"Do I have to do this" Mateo whined. The host rolled her eyes and replies.

"If it makes you feel better I do the dare with you" Mateo faced lit up and smirked.

"Really"

"No!" Mateo adjust the bra so it can fit him. He stared at his loving friends/family and pouted. Olivia stuck her tongue out, Leo waved his hand, Jason gave him a thumb up, and Alexander and Dylan chuckled.

"Run along Mateo, don't be a chicken" the host said making chicken sounds and flapping her arms. Mateo stuck up his gut and took baby walks. When he finally reached outside he stared at the host once more. She smiled at him and waved. The camera crew followed him as he started screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Mateo screamed atop of his lungs. A girl was jogging and Mateo stop screaming and made his way over.

"What a do girl" Mateo said. The girl stared at him disgustingly as she saw what he was wearing and slapped him right across the face. She flips her hair and started to jog again, Mateo winced in pain. He wished they never do truth or dare. Mateo started scream and run again. Some girls whistle at him and some boys did too. Mateo felt weird doing this dare. "Stupid Dare" Mateo shouted. One little boy stared at him as he saw Mateo brisk fully running around.

"Mommy look" the boy said as he pointed to Mateo. The mom covered the little boy eyes and runs along with her child.

~Back to the stage~

"That's all the time we have next is Alexander turn" the host said. Alexander stared at the host wide eyed. She waved at him.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Mateo screams and still running around as people watched him.

**Well there's my little chappy for ya. Alexander is next of doing a dare so please review of what the dare should be. Follow/ Favorite this story. No flames are you will burn my talk show bye.**

**XOXOXOXOX**


End file.
